1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information recording apparatuses, information distribution servers, information recording systems and information recording methods, and in particular, it relates to an information recording apparatus, an information distribution server, an information recording system and an information recording method, which enable storing contents of television programs and the like in recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information recording apparatuses, each of which enables writing contents of television programs and the like into a recording medium to store them therein, have been in widespread use. When storing a content in a recording medium by using such an information recording apparatus, usually, a piece of format information including a piece of information for performing random access and the like is written into the recording medium, in addition to a string of data regarding the body of the content. Therefore, among such information recording apparatuses, there have been certain kinds of information recording apparatuses, in each of which, unless a piece of format information is created from a string of data included in the body of a content, it is difficult to store the string of data in a recording medium. For example, in video recording devices each configured to write a string of data included in a content into a Blue-ray disc (hereinafter, such a video recording device will be called a BD recorder), it is necessary to create a piece of writing information, which is equivalent to the above-described piece of format information, from the string of data included in the body of the content, and write the string of content data into the Blu-ray disc, as well as the created piece of writing information.
With respect to existing methods which allow users to acquire information regarding programs users desire to watch and listen to, for example, a method, which allows a user terminal connected to a communication network to acquire electronic information resulting from searching through a server connected thereto, has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-309349). Further, an information transmission method, which enables providing Internet accessable devices with Internet URL information, which is displayed on an image reproduced from a content, and thereby, allows users to easily access for the information, has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-257455). Further, a technology with respect to an apparatus and method for acquiring data regarding TV programs users desire to watch and listen to has been disclosed (for example, refer to International Publication No. 98/26608 Pamphlet).